The Kitsune and the Dog
by double1squad
Summary: After a particulary vicious mob attack, Kakashi is assigned to teach Naruto how to protect herself. FEMNARUTO. Ratings may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

A small mob was gathered at the mouth of an ally. One would expect from their cries of demon, their victim would be deformed and look at least a little evil, but that was not the case. The receiver of their cruelty appeared to be a small boy covered in a mixture of dried mud and blood.

A vicious kick to the head caused the small child to cry out in pain, "Stop, please stop!"

Ignoring the pleas, the mob continued to beat him until he was half dead, the only thing that stopped them was an Anbu appearing.

"I was late to guard Naruto by only five minutes, and look what happens! A mob beats him half to death!" the Anbu was muttering darkly as he picked Naruto up.

Making a sign with his hands, he disappeared.

…

The Hokage sighed due to the fact that he was visiting the hospital for the third time this week. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, Naruto had advanced healing abilities, so he usually healed in a day or two.

Sarutobi knew that he would have to have some teach Naruto some defensive moves or jutsu after this last attack. The main problem was who to trust with the education of Naruto.

Then he thought of the perfect person for the job.

…

Naruto slipped into the Hokage's office. The Third Hokage smiled at him while making a few hand signs.

"You can release it now, Naruto," said Sarutobi told the blond, who nodded.

In the boy's place stood a girl who had the same color hair, blue eyes, and the three wisker marks on each cheek. She was wearing a black shirt and pants with thin strips of orange around the edge.

"Why did you call me here jiji?" she asked.

Sarutobi smiled at her, "Naruto, I have decided it is time you learn how to properly defend yourself. Tomorrow you will head to training ground seven and you will meet this man there."

She looked at the picture she was handed, nodding she handed the picture back.

"You should henge back before I release the sound proofing and genjutsu."

But Naruto was already back in her boy form and heading out the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Bye jiji!" the girl turned boy called over her shoulder.

The Hokage smiled until she was gone, then his smile turned into a frown. Naruto had to henge as a boy to prevent the addition of rape to every time the villagers attacked her. When she learns enough, she will reveal to the world her true gender without worry.

Remembering a promise, he whispered, "Good luck, Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

In order to prevent confusion, I will be refering to Naruto as a guy when she is henged.

* * *

Naruto stood in the center of training ground seven, grumbling to himself about his new sensei being late.

"Hello! I am Kakashi. I am sorry I was late, but an elderly woman needed help with her groceries," came a voice behind Naruto.

Whipping around, he saw a man who had the same silver hair and covered face as the picture he was shown the day before. Walking up to Kakashi, Naruto tried to release a henge on Kakashi, but after seeing the man stay the same, and he then smiled at his new sensei. Kakashi knew why Naruto was so careful; he was so used to people harming him through the few people he does trust, he had to learn to tell the difference between hostile and friendly.

Smiling back at his young student, Kakashi started, "In order to teach you self defense I will need to know your current strength and speed. Start out with hitting and kicking that tree on the edge of the field as hard as you can. After that, you are to run two laps as fast as you can around this field."

Naruto nodded, he understood that in order to get strong, one must know their strengths and weaknesses. He began punching the designated tree as hard as he could, wincing each time he hit it.

Kakashi, seeing his pain, called him over, "Naruto!"

Naruto went over, eyes flickering to the entrance, 'I wonder if I could make it out if he starts attacking me.'

"Show me your hands."

Naruto reluctantly showed his bleeding hands. Seeing them, Kakashi sighed realizing that he forgot to tell Naruto about what would happen to his hands if he hit the tree hard enough.

"Are you disappointed?" the voice of the small boy asked.

Slightly disturbed at the fact that a boy so young could say that with a smile plastered across his face, Kakashi eye smiled at him, "No, it's not that, I am just upset with myself for not telling you what would happen if you hit the tree with that hard of punches."

Seeing the honesty in Kakashi's eye, Naruto started to smile for real.

"Now, how about you do the laps now," Kakashi told the five year old gently. "We don't want you to get hurt any more today."

Kakashi watched Naruto run around the field. His speed was high for a five year old, probably caused by having to run for his life at least every week.

After Naruto finished the laps, Kakashi ended the lesson, "We will meet here tomorrow at the same time."

Naruto nodded, a grin was plastered across his face. With a quick wave he raced out of the training grounds. As soon as Naruto was out of sight, Kakashi pulled out a little orange book from his weapons pouch.

…

The Hokage laughed at the excited Naruto in his office. She had removed the henge and was going on and on about her new sensei.

"I guess it is safe to say you like Kakashi," Sarutobi told her.

"Hai. He is really nice. Although I would have appreciated it if you told me he had a habit of being late."

Sarutobi chuckled at the slightly annoyed girl in front of him, "Sorry Naruto, it slipped my mind. Since it went well, how about I pay for ramen, unfortunately I can't join you. My schedule is full."

He had handed the money to an already henged Naruto, who disappeared a second later. He barely had time to let out a sigh when her sensei appeared in the same spot Naruto had stood the second before.

"How did it go?"

Kakashi eye smiled, "He did extremely well for someone his age. Naruto's strength is high but his speed is better than mine was at that age. He will be a great ninja when older."

"Naruto's dream is to become Hokage," the Hokage told the silver haired ninja. "He will train hard to reach that goal."

"That will help me a lot."

Kakashi turned to leave, deep in thought about his only student.

Sarutobi called to the departing shinobi, "I trust you aren't reading that perverted book of yours."

"No!" Kakashi answered, slightly sweating. "I know that you would skin me alive if Naruto is influenced by me reading that series."

"You may go now."

Sarutobi silently laughed at the departed ninja's face.

The smile on his face fell when he turned to the pile of paper work on his desk, 'There must be a better way to finish this.'

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, but I do not plan on a KakaNaru pairing, however you can vote on the following pairings for the story:

HakuNaru

ShikaNaru

GaraaNaru

Here is another thing you can vote on, the father figure to Naruto

Kakashi

Iruka

Zabuza

Kyuubi

I'll keep these upfor one more chapter after this, so please vote!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

I refer to Naruto as a guy when henged to avoid confusion.

* * *

Naruto put his hands together into what would become a familiar gesture, "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Four Narutos appeared in puffs of smoke. Seeing that there were four of them, they began whooping and high fiving each other.

"Good work, Naruto," Kakashi told his student's selves. "Due to the fact that you have more chakra than normal, you can't do normal clones. Shadow clones are the perfect way to remedy that, also since this is a Konoha forbidden jutsu, other villages won't use it."

All four Naruto's nodded at this, not only it would help in Konoha, it would also give him an edge when dealing with other villages.

"Now let's work on your strength by having an all out battle between you four," Kakashi chuckled as his student's faces all became determined.

Suddenly starting, the four rushed at each other, the first one to go was a shadow clone who was tossed across the field towards Kakashi who leaned to the side as the clone flew by the spot his head was at. The clone burst into a puff of smoke when it finally hit a tree. The second clone to disperse was punched in his stomach, causing him to cough up some blood before disappearing.

"You're going down!" the real Naruto growled.

The clone laughed, "Like you could take me down, you are weak!"

"You are forgetting that your me! You called yourself weak."

"Drat."

Kakashi chuckled at the scene in front of him. Then the clone rushed at Naruto. The clone's fist connected with the real Naruto's face, causing him to fly back into a rock.

The clone was annoyed, "Great now he's ou…"

Kakashi, who was checking Naruto's condition, heard a poof as the clone dispelled, confirming that Naruto was out cold. Sighing, Kakashi hefted Naruto onto his shoulder to take the boy to the hospital.

…

Kakashi silently groaned while looking at his now empty wallet, 'I really need to limit Naruto to five bowls of ramen.'

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?"

Naruto paused, "Will people like me at the Academy? I know that I will make friends, but my main worry is the instructors."

"One of your teachers will not hate you," Kakashi began. "I know him, his name Umino Iruka, he is known as the nicest instructor at the Academy."

Naruto nodded, relief filling him, if there is a teacher who is kind to him, then he would not fail the graduation test.

"Well I've got to go; the old man will want to know how I did with shadow clones."

Kakashi waved at the receding form of the blond. When he had brought Naruto to the hospital, the Head of the Hospital had refused to let Naruto in for such a small injury. Furious Kakashi had stormed off with Naruto draped over his shoulder. Fortunately, he passed a new clinic opened by Suna immigrants, the owner, seeing that Kakashi was heading away from the hospital, had offered to help Naruto. After hearing that the hospital had refused Naruto, the clinic had offered to help every time he had an injury for less than what they had to pay at the hospital.

Kakashi left the stand planning on heading to the nearest bookstore to pick up the latest in the Ich Icha Series.

…

Sarutobi stared amazed at the sight before him, there were five Narutos, arguing about who knows what, in his office.

"Can I have your attention," the real blond told her other selves. "I did not create you to argue! Now that I am done showing Jiji, please go."

The clones disappeared into puffs of smoke, grumbling as they went about being not needed. Giving a small smile at the girl he considered as a granddaughter, the Hokage gestured at Naruto to continue.

Naruto began, "I was wondering what I need to learn at the Acadamy, like are there any new jutsus or weapons?

"You already know all the jutsus and weapons, the main reason you will go there is to learn strategy and history," the Sarutobi told her. "It will also allow you to make friends."

Naruto nodded, understanding what he was saying, "I don't want anyone to worry about me, so I plan on being the class clown. If the village believes that I am the dead last, there won't be that many strong people coming after me."

Even though he did not like it, Sarutobi understood where the seven year old was coming at.

"Very well, I will inform Kakashi of your wish."

Naruto had henged back to a guy and was about to leave when he turned around, "Oh, yah, I am also going to be known as the village prankster, I just wanted to warn you."

Paling, Sarutobi dreaded the years to come.

…

Naruto lay awake on his bed, excited for the next day. Tomorrow, he would start his time at the academy. He was not really worried about the mask that he would wear, having worn a mask ever since he was three. Also, Kakashi had helped Naruto perfect his act for being a trouble maker this last week.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi was chasing a laughing Naruto around the village, "Faster, Naruto! Faster!"_

"_You're the one falling behind!" called Naruto over his shoulder. "So stop bugging me!"_

_It was true; Kakashi was panting a little and was about twenty feet behind his student. All who knew Kakashi was amazed that he was being outran by a little boy._

_Giving up, Kakashi called to Naruto, "I think you have had enough practice in running. Hey Naruto? Naruto! Stop!"_

_Naruto ignored his sensei's calls as he sped off._

_End Flashback_

Smiling, Naruto finagling fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, here are the current stats in the polls.

HakuNaru 0

ShikaNaru 3

GaraaNaru 0

Kakashi 2

Iruka 0

Kyuubi 0

I have decided to extend the poll another chapter, so the poll will close after Chapter 4.

Also, I will welcome name ideas for the clinic owner.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Ok class, I am Umino Iruka and this is Nana Mizuki," a brown haired man stood in front of the new students. "We will be your instructors while you are in the Academy."

Naruto tried to act like he was sleeping during the long speech that followed. In reality, he was listening to every word. Seeing a boy with his hair in pineapple shaped pony tail napping, Naruto tried to copy him.

"Hey, you two sleeping," Iruka had finally realized that Naruto and the boy snoozing. "Tell me your names and what I was saying."

The pineapple hair sighed, "Nara Shikamaru. You were talking about how if we worked hard, we will get stronger, but if we study hard, we can succeed at almost everything."

"Good," Iruka was kind of shocked that Shikamaru had been listening. "Now you."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto had stood up and was striking a pose, causing the class to sweat drop. "Even though I have no idea what you told us, I plan on working hard in order to get stronger and studying hard to succeed!"

The reaction was mixed. Some students were whispering that their parents had told them to stay away from him while the rest were still sweat dropping. Mizuki was glaring at Naruto with murderous look.

Iruka had recovered from his shock, "How can you not listen to what I said and yet tell me exactly what I was talking about?"

Naruto's only answer was a shrug.

"Moving on," Iruka had decided that he would not waste any more time on the blond. "Here are the text books for this year."

Naruto started faking sleep again, Iruka chose to ignore this.

…

"Mommy! I like school!"

"How was your day?"

Naruto ignored parents and their children as he left the school yard. Only a few noticed the glares the blond received as he passed.

"Hey!"

Naruto turned around, seeing Shikamaru behind him with a boy eating potato chips, "What?"

"You want to watch some clouds with us?"

Naruto smiled, "Sorry. I already promised the old man I'd tell him about my first day. Maybe some other time."

Shikamaru nodded, "How about tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Naruto, waved good bye and raced to the Hokage tower.

Shikamaru stood watching the blond go, 'He's hiding something, but what?'

…

"And tomorrow I am going cloud watching with Nara Shikamaru!" Naruto had just told her day to the Hokage.

Happy that she finally got a friend who was her age, Sarutobi chuckled, "That's good. The Nara family is known as the family of lazy geniuses, they are one of the few clans that do not hate you."

"So I won't get Shikamaru in trouble with his family?" Naruto was excited, most people her age would be punished for talking nicely to her.

"Yes."

Naruto started dancing around the office. She was doing pretty well until she tripped over a chair.

Sarutobi chuckled, "Careful, you still have to meet Kakashi today."

Naruto's eyes widened, "I'm late to meet Kakashi!"

When the Hokage opened his eyes after wincing do to her scream, it was too late, she was already gone.

…

Kakashi had arrived on time for once, much to his disappointment Naruto was late. The pounding of feet alerted him to Naruto's presence.

"Sorry, my meeting with the old man ran late."

Kakashi eye smiled at the boy, "So how did it go?"

"Pretty well, I might have made a friend," Naruto didn't want to repeat the whole story.

Kakashi nodded, "As a surprise, I will teach you how to do this high level technique the fourth created."

Excitement showed on the boy's face, the fourth was his hero.

"I can't show you it due to the fact that you have to manipulate chakra and the only part that was used so far was shaping it, but I know the steps to learn it. The technique is called Rasengan. You start by trying to manipulate chakra into a water balloon to pop it."

Kakashi tossed Naruto a water balloon. Remembering what his sensei had said, funneled chakra into the balloon, creating a whirlpool within. The whirlpool started spreading outward, the pressure caused the balloon to pop.

Kakashi, who had snuck behind a tree to read, heard the pop, 'That was fast!'

"Kakashi! What's next?" Naruto yelled.

Coming out of his hiding spot, Kakashi eye smiled, "The next step is harder; you have to break this balloon."

From behind his back, Kakashi brought out another balloon. The difference between it and the previous one were obvious, this one was made of a stronger material and contained only air. When Naruto tried to pop it the same way as the last one, it flattened but wouldn't pop. Trying it again brought the same results.

"Why won't it pop?" Naruto growled at it.

Kakashi laughed, "I told you it was harder."

"Not this much!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Well, since I never did this, I didn't know. The good news is, that you have something to work on while you're not busy for the next month or so."

"Month or so?"

"It should take you that long. I have to go now though, I have a mission that will last until the end of the week, so this is the perfect homework assignment."

Naruto groaned, "You won't be able to help me any then."

"I have not been helping you," Kakashi eye smiled at his student. "I only told you the steps to learn the Rasengan."

Naruto was deep in thought, trying to figure out how to pop the balloon in his hand, not noticing that Kakashi had left.

'Who can I ask to help without revealing how strong I really am to the village,' Naruto was thinking hard about it until he realized the perfect person.

…

"And why do you want to know that?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto had thought of an answer the night before, "It's for a prank that I am planning on doing."

Shikamaru and Choji shuddered; they both did not want to know what he was planned to do with a balloon popped by chakra in a prank. Choji, the boy who was with Shikamaru the day before, was trying to hide his worry by eating even more potato chips.

Sighing, Shikamaru started to explain a way that should work, "Troublesome. To start you should…"

…

Kakashi stared as Naruto popped the balloon for the second time in front of him.

"So how did you figure this out?" Kakashi inquired.

Naruto acted smug, "I asked Nara Shikamaru about it using the guise of a prank idea."

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I guess I should now tell you the final step."

Handing Naruto yet another balloon.

Kakashi began the final instructions, "Now instead of trying to pop the balloon, you need to channel chakra similar to the way you did in the previous step except without popping it."

"How will that work?"

Kakashi sighed, "The compressed ball of chakra increases the power of the second step to incredible proportions. Even though the Rasengan is not finished, the premature stage is still powerful enough to be considered an A ranked technique."

"Ah, I get it now," Naruto was about to start working on it when he remembered something. "Kakashi, since you are teaching me this, you have to help me figure out a prank to use the second step in."

Kakashi sweat dropped. The blond was smiling at him evilly.

…

Sarutobi sighed; there were two furious Academy teachers in his office.

"He created a balloon that was filled with pepper and popped it in class!" a red eyed Mizuki yelled. "He should be expelled!"

"No, his pranking talents can be a valuable asset to our forces if used correctly," the Hokage tried to make an excuse for his adopted grandchild.

Iruka didn't want Naruto to be expelled because he secretly viewed Naruto as a younger brother, tried to reason with the Third, "Why not punish him by cleaning the classroom?"

"That is a great idea, Iruka," Sarutobi was secretly glad that the teacher had not agreed with Mizuki. "Now, how did Naruto prevent himself from being affected by the pepper again?"

Iruka explained that Naruto had covered his eyes with a new pair of goggles. Though they had appeared to be pretty old, they still kept the itchy dust from his sensitive eyes.

The Hokage chuckled after sending the duo out of his office. Naruto had told Sarutobi the day before about hi plan, but the result was still surprising. Also, he was impressed at the speed in which Naruto had gotten to the third step in Rasengan, not even the fourth had taken that little time in reaching the final step.

'Naruto will be a great ninja, Minato.'

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Here are the results of the polls:

HakuNaru 0

ShikaNaru 6

GaraaNaru 2

Kakashi 4

Iruka 0

Kyuubi 2

So, the pairing will be a ShikaNaru and Kakashi is the fatherly figure. I still plan on Haku and Zabuza surviving, but they will play an important role in the story.

I just want to say thanks again for the reviews and I still am welcoming names for the clinic owner because I am thinking about making him have minor part that will require a name.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Thanks to schnookums for the name of the clinic owner.

* * *

"Damn you," Naruto yelled at the remains of the balloon in his hand.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, it won't you won't learn anything while yelling at what's left of the balloon."

"I know! I just like yelling at it!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. He had told the blond the final step for Rasengan.

"Not again!" the voice followed a loud pop. "Why can't I get it, Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi chuckled, "I told you that it would take at least two months to master, based on how fast you got the other steps. It has only been a month."

Naruto pouted, "I know, it doesn't help that Shikamaru won't be able to help me."

Kakashi sighed as the boy went back to popping balloons. Naruto was supposed to combine the first two steps and create a swirling ball of chakra within a balloon. Once he could do that without popping the balloon, he will have mastered Rasengan.

"Naruto," Kakashi told him. "Aren't you late for something?"

The blond saw how high the sun was, "Iruka's going to kill me!"

Naruto raced off, leaving an amused Kakashi.

…

"Safe!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the room.

Iruka sighed as he silenced the laughter coming from his other students, "Naruto, you're a minute late."

Naruto groaned.

Mizuke glared at the blond from his position at the board, "Get to your seat! You are wasting class time."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the back of Mizuki's head.

"Naruto!"

"Yes, Iruka sensei?" Naruto tried to ask as innocent as he could manage.

"Why were you late?" Iruka knew that if he told the blond off about disrespecting Mizuki, Naruto would end up with a harsh punishment from said ninja.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "My alarm broke."

Iruka sighed as the blond made his way to his seat; the whispering from the other students was getting louder.

"If he had parents, then he wouldn't always be in trouble."

That caught Iruka's attention.

"Yah, I mean, he's never serious."

"Sakura, Ino, what are you talking about?" Iruka towered over the whispering pair.

Glancing at each other, the girls chorused, "Nothing!"

Iruka ignored them, turning to the rest of the class, "We will be having a ppop quiz due to Naruto being late."

The class groaned a few even threw a couple of balls of crumpled paper. They eventually quieted down as they worked on the quiz. Iruka smirked at Naruto, who gave him a glare.

…

Naruto laughed, "You can't catch me!"

"Get back here!" was his reply.

Naruto was being chased by a small army of chunins and jounins. Naruto was pulling ahead; after a sharp turn, he disguised himself as a stretch of fence. The ninjas rushed past, not noticing the blond's hiding place.

"I told them that they couldn't catch me!" Naruto smirked.

"Naruto!"

He was all of a sudden tied up; an angry Iruka was standing over him.

Iruka dragged the boy back to class, "I can't believe you! It's one thing to sleep in, but it's another to pull something like this!"

At that last statement, Iruka gestured with his free hand at the Hokage Monument. Instead of the usual plain stone, the Hokages' faces were covered in swirls and spikes of bright paint. The amazing thing was, it did not appear that anyone had noticed it until Naruto had finished.

"You are going to fix it," Iruka said sternly.

Kicking the door to the classroom open, Iruka dumped Naruto on the floor.

Glaring at the laughing students, Iruka announced, "Due to the fact that Naruto was late and had pulled a major prank, the entire class has to henge into the Hokage."

At this, nearly the whole class groaned while Iruka smirked triumphantly. The students lined up, the student who was at the beginning of the line henged into the Hokage before going back to his or her seat.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled this when his turn came.

In the blond boy's place stood a tall girl, smoke covering her naked body. Iruka fell back, nose gushing blood.

Iruka yelled at Naruto while stuffing tissue up his nose, "What was that?" then Iruka thought of something, "Never mind, I don't want to know! Just henge into the Hokage!"

Naruto smiled even larger, "Henge!"

In Naruto's place stood Sarutobi, well, sort of. It was a shorter, slightly droopy looking Hokage.

"Next," Iruka sighed as Naruto returned to his seat with a teasing scowl on his face.

Shikamaru whispered to his friend, "Troublesome. You put too much chakra into it."

"I know."

Shikamaru was not shocked by this; his friend seemed to be doing badly on purpose. Glancing at Naruto, Shikamaru could see the faint shadow of sadness on his face.

'I wonder what it is,' the pineapple haired boy asked himself.

…

Iruka watched as Naruto slowly scraped away the paint on the giant stone head of the fourth.

"I'll let you go home once you finish."

Naruto looked surprised then he smirked, "I don't have anything to go home to."

"How about I treat you to ramen?"

Iruka laughed as Naruto suddenly went triple his previous speed. One thing was for sure, ramen was the best way to motivate the blond.

…

"I really need to stop offering to treat you to ramen," Iruka mused while looking at his nearly empty wallet.

Naruto laughed, "Sorry, I can't have just one bowl."

Iruka sweat dropped.

Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face, "Can I try on your head band?"

"What?" this had caught Iruka by surprise. "Why are you asking this?"

"I want to feel what it's like to be wearing the symbol of our ninja status."

Iruka looked down at the blond boy, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. Even though I view you as a little brother I never had, you still need to work toward that honor. When you finally reach the strength necessary, I will put it on you myself."

Naruto just nodded, shocked that Iruka considered him to be a brother. Iruka chuckled at his student's expression.

"You aren't afraid they'll turn on you if you say that?"

Iruka saw something in Naruto's eyes, a pain so deep that it brought a sick feeling to Iruka, "No. Even if they do, it does not matter. You are the closest thing to family that I've had since my parents died."

A genuine smile crossed Naruto's face, "Thanks."

"Well this was fun," Iruka stood up, stretching. "I would think we should both head home, it's a long day tomorrow."

Naruto had an expression of confusion on his face until he remembered, "The genin exams! I totally forgot! I promised the old man I would get to sleep early!"

Iruka chuckled as the blond ran off, excited for the next day.

…

"Naruto Uzumaki," Mizuke called out.

Naruto ran into the room where the genin tests were being held. Once there, he completed the henge and body replacement easily.

"Now, make two clones," Iruka told him.

Naruto nodded, he started flashing through the hand signs faster than the chunin could see. He did not build up any chakra until the last hand sign, which was not even part of the real hand signs. Two Narutos stood beside the real one.

Iruka smiled, he knew that Naruto could do it, "Congratulations, you pass."

Naruto just grinned like a fool as Iruka tied his new head band around his head. Mizuke scowled, upset that the brat was good enough to become a ninja.

"Naruto," Iruka told the blond. "You do realize that you need to leave so that the next person can test."

"Oh yah!" everyone in the room sweat dropped as Naruto raced out the door.

…

"I passed!" Naruto shouted off the top of the Hokage Monument.

"You still need to pass one more test."

"Kaka…" Naruto stopped, blinking at the person talking to him. "Mizuke?"

Mizuke sighed, this was a lot harder than he thought, "That was just a test to see who could become ninjas. I'm here to give you the real test."

"Tell me what it is!" the blond yelled, upset that he still needed to complete yet another test before officially becoming a ninja.

Mizuke smiled and started telling Naruto what to do.

…

"He what?" Iruka yelled, not believing what he had heard.

Mizuke sighed for the second time that day, "He stole the…"

Mizuke stopped, seeing as Iruka was no longer there, 'Perfect.'

…

Naruto stood impatiently in the center of a clearing, gazing into the darkness between the trees. He smirked as he saw a figure emerging.

"Mizuke!" the blond called out. "Did I pass the second test?"

Instead of said person, it was Iruka, "What are you talking about, Naruto?"

"Mizuke told me I had to pass a second test in order to become a genin," Naruto appeared confused. "He told me that I had to steal this scroll."

Naruto gestured to a large scroll sitting on his back, but Iruka did not notice.

'Mizuke betrayed everyone?' Iruka thought.

A giant shuriken flew at the pair. Naruto knocked his sensei to the ground, the deadly weapon barely missing the blonde's back.

"Guess I missed you demon brat, but I won't next time."

A figure appeared from the forest, it was Mizuke.

Iruka stared at the man in shock, "What are you doing, Mizuke?"

"Simple," Mizuke said, gazing at Iruka, who was still under Naruto. "I am getting rid of the demon once and for all."

Eyes widening even more, Iruka tired talking his coworker out of it, "You can't! First of all, that is an s ranked secret punishable by death. Second of all, I will stop you before you hurt him!"

Iruka tried to get out from beneath Naruto, only to be knocked out by the latter, "Sorry."

"Thought that would happen eventually," Mizuke laughed, "now I can tell you the truth in peace."

Naruto was still looking at the ground, "You don't need to."

"What?"

Naruto looked up, "I already know."

"How?"

"Kind of hard not to notice the fact that most people call me a demon," Naruto explained. "Also, the fact that my birthday is on the anniversary of Kyuubi's defeat. It's pretty obvious that I am the container of the nine tails."

Now it was Mizuke's turn to be shocked, "You figured that out by yourself? I thought you were a class clown who could barely pass the genin test!"

"I had to do that in order to protect myself," Naruto appeared relaxed. "I would probably dead years ago if I didn't."

Mizuke howled at this, throwing a kunai at the blond, 'I could have been rid of him years ago! I wish he hadn't kept that hidden!'

Instead of the kunai hitting Naruto, it met another kunai. Mizuke tried to find the thrower, but the darkness hid anyone in the forest.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled out.

Kakashi appeared in the clearing, a kunai in his hand. Nodding at Naruto, he quickly turned his attention to Mizuke.

"The Hokage's ordered me to confirm your betrayal," Kakashi explained before Mizuke could say anything. "If it was proven correct, I am ordered to either capture you alive or kill you if necessary."

Mizuke threw a kunai at Kakashi, disappearing into the forest right after. Kakashi blocked the weapon before summoning a pack of dogs.

"Find the man this scent belongs to and hold him down," Kakashi told the dogs, throwing down a scrap of cloth.

All the dogs ran into the woods after sniffing the piece of fabric.

"Are you all right?"

Naruto started at the sudden question from where he was picking up Iruka, "Yah, I just wish people didn't believe that I am the demon. I'm only the jailer."

Kakashi nodded, "Me too. I had requested permission to adopt you, but the council turned it down about ten times already."

"What?" Kakashi winced at the sudden shout. "You never told me that you want to adopt me!"

Still trying to regain his hearing, Kakashi tried calming the blond down, "I've been meaning to, but it never seemed to be the correct time. I'll tell you later because it seems that Mizuke has been found."

Screams of pain were heard faintly, getting closer as time went on. A shadow detached itself from the trees, revealing Mizuke being dragged by four huge ninja dogs. Kakashi went up to the man and knocked him out with a quick tap to a pressure point.

Naruto called out, "I'm going to take Iruka to the clinic."

Kakashi nodded before leaving to bring Mizuke to be interrogated. Naruto sighed before placing a limp Iruka on his shoulders.

…

"Thanks Ryuske," Naruto told the owner of the clinic. "You know what would happen if I brought Iruka to the hospital."

The man standing beside him nodded, "It is a shame, but it's always a pleasure to see you when you're not injured."

Naruto grinned while Ryuske laughed, it was not often that the blond came here without being covered in his own, someone else's or a combination of the two's blood.

"I see that you are having a good time," a voice said.

Naruto recognized the person who spoke, "Jiji!"

"Hello Naruto," the Hokage was standing in the doorway, "Ryuske."

Ryuske nodded at Saurtobi, used to seeing the third around visiting Naruto when the blond was injured.

Sarutobi nodded back, "Congratulations Naruto. You did a great job realizing Mizuke's treachery."

"It was easy!" Naurto boasted, much to the amusement of the two conscious adults. "It was obvious when Mizuke started out his instructions for the 'second test' he was supposed to give me by saying that since I have no family, he would be the one to give it to me. I knew that if that was true, Kakashi or Iruka would have told me because you know their the closest to thing to family to me other than you, Jiji."

Both Ryuske and the Hokage chuckled before the former went to check on Iruka, eho had started stirring.

Iruka opened his eyes to see three pairs of eyes watching him, groaning he asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Alaya Clinic," Naruto provided. "I brought you here after knocking you out."

Iruka groaned, "That would explain the massive headache," Iruka thought of something else. "How did you knock me out?"

"Simple, I hit you on a pressure point."

Iruka decided not to ask, considering the fact that Naruto had shown some unexplained knowledge in fighting previously.

"It's nice that you woke up," Iruka saw that Sarutobi was standing behind Naruto as well as a man that he recognized as the owner of the clinic.

Iruka was shocked that the Hokage was visiting him until he remembered what had happened, "Did Mizuke get away? Was Naruto injured?"

"No to both questions," Sarutobi answered with a chuckle. "Kakashi was hiding in the trees, waiting for proof that Mizuke had told Naruto to steal that scroll. Speaking of which, Naruto, I would like my paperwork back so that I won't get in trouble."

Everyone laughed at that and then began laughing even harder at the look on the Third's face when the giant scroll turned into a pile of paperwork.

"I wish they knew the horror of paperwork," Sarutobi muttered as he exited the room, leaving Naruto to catch up his sensei to the events that took place after Iruka was knocked out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, ShikaNaru pairing should start appearing more in the next chapter but I can't promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sorry about taking so long with this chapter. I had a lot of school work and if you read my new story, you would understand. If not, the delay was also caused by me being banned from the computer for a week then a major case of writers block, so sorry again and hopefully I will get the next chapter out sooner.

* * *

Naruto stared at his hand, "Rasengan!"

A ball of highly concentrated chakra appeared in his hand. Grinning, Naruto thrust his hand into the tree, leaving a whirlpool pattern, the center being a hole going all the way thru.

"Congratulations," Kakashi appeared behind Naruto. "Even though it took longer than expected, you still learned it faster than the Fourth."

Naruto grinned, "I was faster than him?"

Kakashi laughed as the blond danced around, "You have to remember that he created the technique, it probably would have taken him less time if someone was teaching it to him. Although, considering your age, the Fourth probably would be unable to do the same at your age."

Naruto had started pouting when he was told that the fourth would have been quicker, but perked up again at the last part, "So I did better than my hero?"

"Of course, after all, you are being taught by me!"

A loud smack sounded throughout the clearing.

"Anko!" Kakashi growled at a purple haired kunoichi. "What did you do that for?"

Anko smirked, "You were getting cocky, and so I decided to bring your ego down to an acceptable level for a shinobi."

The silver haired jounin decided to ignore that, "Why are you here?"

"The Hokage figured that you would forget the time again and make Naruto late, again," Anko looked at the sky. "Though it looks like I was a little late."

Naruto whipped his head over to the sun's position, "What? I'm going to get you for this, Kakashi!"

Kakashi paled slightly at this, but before he had time to protest, Naruto was gone.

…

Iruka sighed as the door burst open, revealing an out of breath Naruto, "What is it this time? Black cats? Elderly ladies with groceries? Or getting lost on the road of life?"

Naruto sweat dropped, 'Did I really use those that much? I really should make another one, or maybe I should tell the truth and see how they react?' "I was training with a jounin and learned a technique that the fourth had created, and we unfortunately lost track of the time until a crazy snake mistress pointed it out."

"Ok," Iruka and the entire class was sweat dropping now, "Did you run out of believable excuses Naruto?"

"Sure."

Iruka raised an eyebrow but did not question why the blond did not confirm it, considering the fact that he was knocked out by the 'dead last' the day before.

"Likely story, Naruto," Sakura screeched. "If a jounin ever trained one of us, it would be Sasuke!"

At that almost all the girls started gazing with love struck eyes at a sulking boy with a fan on the back of his shirt and a hair style that appeared to be trying to mimic a duck's but.

Ino agreed a couple of seconds later, not wanting to be out done, "Yah! It is necessary for him to gain power, that way he can avenge his clan."

Sasuke scowled, he did not like people talking about the massacre of his clan that happened a couple of years ago, "Shut up, banshees."

Mirror blushes appeared on Sakura and Ino's cheeks, "Sorry Sasuke."

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the exchange and sat himself down next to Shikamaru and Chouji, the latter gave a small nod and passed a small bag of chips to the blond, who accepted gratefully.

"Now that we are all here," Iruka told the class from his position at the front of the room, "I will start announcing teams."

Naruto zoned out until he heard his name being called out as the first member of squad seven.

"The second member is Sakura Haruno," Naruto pretended to be excited while Sakura smacked her head on the desk, "And the last member is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura let out a shriek, "Take that Ino pig! True love prevails!"

Naruto slammed his head on the table, why did he have to get the two people he could not work with on his team? Shikamaru pitied his friend, even if the lazy genius ended up getting Ino on his team, it was better than the emo avenger and the pink haired banshee.

"Team ten is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka," the bickering had blocked out the names of the members for team eight, but it was obvious that the heirs for the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and Aburame clans were in it considering the fact that they were the only other people who had not been called to Naruto's knowledge.

"What!" Ino shrieked just as loud as Sakura. "Why am I with the lazy ass and fatso?"

A tick mark appeared on Choji's forehead, the only thing keeping him from going after the blond kunoichi was the fact that Shikamaru and Naruto were holding him back.

Shikamaru sighed before muttering, "Troublesome girl, she knows that is taboo around members of the Akimichi clan."

"Like you know any better, Shikamaru," Ino scowled back at the lazy genius.

Naruto snorted, "You really don't know? Well, you are going to have an interesting introduction with your jounin sensei."

"Don't talk about it, Naruto," Shikamaru yawned, "It's too troublesome."

Most of the class was wondering what the two were talking about, including Iruka, who did not know exactly how high Shikamaru's IQ was.

"Attention, after lunch, everyone needs to meet in here," Iruka announced, once again giving up on quieting down Naruto and his friends, "That way your jounin sensei can pick you up."

Naruto grinned at Shikamaru and Choji, "Want to get ramen?"

"Of course!"

"Troublesome, but I might as well."

…

"He is going to regret visiting that stone today," Naruto growled, guessing who his sensei would be.

Sakura glared at the blond, "Who are you talking about?"

Naruto just grinned.

"Tell me!"

"Nope, you just have to wait and see!"

"Why, idiot?"

Naruto silently sighed, "Because, it is a surprise."

"Tell us, dope," Sasuke had decided to join in, secretly curious about this mysterious person.

"Patience," Naruto grinned, "If someone tells you to wait to find out for something, you either wait, or you find out on your own."

Sasuke glared before returning to his sulking, Sakura was not going to give up, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Are you really that dumb?" Naruto stared at the pink haired girl with a look of disbelief on his face. "If ninja did not search for the truth and just waited to find out when it happens, there would be no ninjas."

Sakura had opened her mouth to retort, but Naruto had already turned away. In his hands there was the chalkboard eraser, a blunt kunai, wire, multi-colored feathers, and bucket of some unidentifiable goop.

"How did you get all that?" Sakura asked before realizing something. "And what are you doing?"

Naruto shrugged, "I had it all on me, except for the eraser of course. As for what I'm doing, I'm preparing a welcoming gift for our sensei."

Sakura and Sasuke watched as the blond prepared an elaborate trap in less than a minute. The eraser had gone on top of the door and had the kunai tied to the top, a piece of wire stretched from the eraser to the bucket and the bucket was connected to two kunai in the ceiling. These were two of four holding up Naruto's jacket which was being used to hold the feathers.

"It's never going to work!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto smirked, "Yes it will. Now, quiet down, he's coming."

Sasuke and Sakura doubted it, but waited silently anyways. Soon, the door was started to open, setting the trap in motion. The eraser fell down, hitting the man's head. The bucket tilted from the sudden weight and poured out its contents on the target and pulled out the two kunai at the same time, resulting in a sudden downpour of feathers.

"NARUTO!"

The prankster smirked, "Told you I was going to get back at you, Kakashi."

"I'm going to get you!" Kakashi yelled, charging at Naruto, who leaped out of the way at the last second.

Kakashi had not noticed the fact that the blond had been standing in front of an open window, soared out of the building into a small group of people waiting outside.

"I'm so glad that I know the twerp," Anko announced, a wide grin plastered on her face.

A man in a green jumpsuit yelled out, "My eternal rival, I congratulate you on becoming even more YOUTHFUL by allowing your student to prank you like that!"

"Shut it Gai," Anko said, glaring at the man. "We don't want to hear that."

At those words, Gai started to have a breakdown, mumbling some incoherent words about people not wanting to hear anything about youth and how they weren't being youthful. Needless to say, everyone backed away from him, leaving him in a large circle of empty space.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kakashi asked, trying to slink away before he could be embarrassed further.

"Shadow clones told us," Anko smirked. "We got here before you did."

Kakashi groaned, it figures that Naruto had planned this far ahead, "Well, I've got to get back to my students, so bye now!"

Everyone snickered as they watched the feather covered jounin run back into the building. They would be talking about this for years to come.

…

"Tell me about your selves," Kakashi asked his new team. "And if you mention what happened earlier, you will regret it."

Naruto snickered, "I just want to know how you cleaned up so fast."

Kakashi glared, but did not answer; he did have his secrets after all. He also didn't think that the teachers would be too happy with him revealing that there was a changing room with spare outfits for the teachers as well as everyone who was a jounin or higher hidden on the first floor.

"How about you tell us a little about yourself, Pinky," Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

Sakura glared at him, "First off, it's Sakura. Second, why don't you show us how it's done?"

"Fine, I'm Kakashi Hayate," the silver haired jounin started. "I like many things, but I also dislike certain things. I don't really have any hobbies and I haven't really thought about the future. Now go Pinky."

Sakura scowled at the nickname but did as he asked, "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like shopping and…"

She looked at Sasuke and broke into a giggle. Kakashi sighed a little, 'Figures I'd end up with a fan girl and the guy she is obsessed with.'

"I dislike Ino pig and Naruto," Sakura continued. "My hobbies are shopping and arguing with Ino, and my dream is…"

'Note to self,' Kakashi thought while watching Sakura's facial expressions, 'NEVER show her Icha Icha Paradise or any other porn books, she would end up a bigger pervert than Jiraiya.'

"Next is Emo Boy," Sakura and Sasuke both scowled at the nickname Kakashi gave Sasuke while Naruto burst out laughing.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke let out another scowl. "I have few likes, I hate most things, I don't have any hobbies, and I don't have any dreams."

Kakashi raised a brow at that and was about to have Naruto introduce himself when the boy started again, "While I don't have any dreams I do have ambitions, one is to rebuild my clan while the other is to kill a certain man."

'Great, an avenger,' Kakashi sighed.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto proclaimed loudly, not waiting for Kakashi to indicate it was his turn. "I like Kakashi, Iruka, Ryuske, Shikamaru, Choji, and ramen. I dislike it when people judge someone before they get to know that person, the amount of time it takes ramen to cook, and Sasuke. My hobbies are training, coming up with new pranks, and tasting ramen flavors. And my dream is to become Hokage!"

Although Kakashi sweat dropped over the number of times ramen was mentioned, he had also saw that there was a sort of sage-like wisdom possessed by the blond. Sakura on the other hand began hitting Naruto over the head because of the fact that he had said that he did not like Sasuke.

"Stop that Sakura," Kakashi commanded the girl, "He did not do anything wrong, you can't expect everyone to worship Sasuke."

"But…"

Kakashi sighed, "You need to learn that Sasuke isn't everything. Besides Naruto is your team member, if he is injured, it is like the whole team was injured also."

"Thanks Kakashi," Naruto grinned at his teacher. "I thought you would be mad at me still."

Kakashi smirked, but the genin couldn't see it, "I'm not letting you stay at my place tonight."

Naruto paled, "But you know it would not be a good idea to stay at my house tonight and you know how I can't stay with Ryuske after that one time."

"Then find somewhere else."

Naruto glared at his sensei, "Fine, but if I'm a mess tomorrow, you owe me ramen."

Kakashi was the one who paled this time but agreed, "Deal."

"What are they going on about?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"No idea," Sasuke whispered back, too shocked to act like he was better than her or any of his usual habits. "Although I think that he was telling the truth about training with a jounin."

Sakura nodded, she hated thinking that the blond had been telling the truth, it meant that the idiot had been getting training that Sasuke had needed.

"Ok, we'll meet at training grounds seven for the genin test tomorrow. Come at six, don't be late and don't eat breakfast," Kakashi gave a small wave and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto snorted, "Figures that he was telling the truth about there being a second test."

Sakura opened her mouth to ask what the blond was talking about when Naruto turned and jumped to the roof of a nearby building and disappeared behind a ledge leaving his two dumbstruck teammates alone.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed, being the first to recover. "Do you want to eat something with me?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

Sasuke had been walking off when Sakura had asked that, "Simple, you're annoying and weak."

"But…"

Sasuke had left leaving Sakura heartbroken yet again.

…

Shikamaru and Naruto were lying beneath a small outcrop on the fourth's head, watching the clouds float by. Choji would have been there except he had a feast that afternoon and his clan usually started them around noon and they lasted till midnight.

"Naruto," Shikamaru asked, getting a look of surprise from the blond, usually Naruto or Choji started a conversation. "Are you hiding something?"

Naruto was sweating, "No!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

Shikamaru smirked, "Then how come you're being so defensive?"

"I am not!" Naruto was panicking, had Shikamaru found out what was sealed inside of him?

"Also, I saw you leaving that place yesterday with that package."

Naruto panicked, "If you are going to tell the rest of the class about it and hate me, then say what you are thinking!"

Shikamaru was becoming slightly confused, but it did not matter, "Are you a girl, Naruto?"

"Yes, I have the Kyuu…" Natuto paused. "Wait, you asked me if I was a girl, right?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Did you just say something about the nine tails?"

"Yes," Naruto sighed, him and his big mouth. "I'll explain whichever one you want first, but it would be easier to explain the girl part after the Kyuubi part."

"Then do it."

"You know the story of how the Kyuubi attacked Konoha," Shikamaru nodded. "Well, demons can't be killed, they are living chakra that never runs out or something like that, I'm not really sure because I wasn't told that much. The fourth defeated Kyuubi by sealing the demon into a newborn baby using a forbidden jutsu that takes the life of the user.

"The baby was me, I contain the nine tails," Naruto had a pained look on his face. "Jiji was told to earlier to henge me first into a boy before telling the council. If I was accepted and viewed as a hero like the fourth wanted me to be, I would be revealed as a girl, if not I would remain a boy until I am strong enough to fend for myself. As you guess, it was the former that resulted. Jiji also placed a rule that would prevent anyone from talking about it to the younger generations and to me, but I found out when I was younger through common knowledge."

Shikamaru's mind was racing, he had not expected to find that out but it also explained many things, "So that's why you often came to school in the morning beaten up."

Naruto chuckled, "At the beginning, yes, but I sometimes had received injuries from training too hard with my sensei, Kakashi. He was assigned to protect me and also he taught me to protect myself for future attacks. He now is my official sensei because he is the jounin sensei for my team, probably because he is one of the few that will actually teach me. Now it's my turn to ask a question, how did you figure out I'm really a girl?"

"Kind of obvious," Shikamaru started to blush a little. "I saw you remove a henge while carrying items to help with your monthly gift."

At that, Naruto had also blushed, and then he hit Shikamaru on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Seeing something like that."

Shikamaru sighed, "It wasn't like you were naked at the hot springs and I was peaking."

Naruto hit him in the head again.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru glared a little at the blond. "But now I've figured out why you tend to be troublesome."

"Don't call me troublesome!" Naruto glared back before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Figures you would call me that when you found out I'm a girl. And I have to ask you something, can I stay at your house? I usually would stay at my apartment, but it isn't a good idea tonight, and I pulled a prank on Kakashi and now I can't stay at his place."

Shikamaru sighed, "Sure, but you know how troublesome my mom is."

"That's only with you and your father."

"So?"

"Idiot, I won't be affected!"

"Fine, but we need to go to my house now to warn her, or else she will have a fit," Shikamaru paled a little at the thought.

Naruto laughed, "Fine, let's go."

The disguised girl pulled her lazy friend down the mountain, laughing as he tried to regain his footing on the slope.

…

"Now I can see why he calls his mother troublesome," Naruto muttered darkly.

Naruto had been woken up at four in the morning by the sound of Shikamaru's mother yelling at her son to get out of bed so that he could be ready for an early breakfast with his guest. After trying to explain that he wasn't supposed to eat anything, Shikaku had appeared and told Naruto that it wouldn't be a smart idea to eat nothing before a test like that.

Naruto had also discovered something that he had never known about Shikamaru's mother.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was debating whether or not he should ask about something when Yoshino stopped in front of the blond, "Do you need something, Naruto?"_

_After a couple seconds Naruto whispered a couple of words in the woman's ear. Not questioning why, Yoshino handed Naruto a small package._

_A couple of minutes later, Naruto went up to the hostess, "You're not going to ask why I needed those?"_

"_Of course not," Yoshino said with a small smile on her face. "I was the only one who helped your mother give birth to you."_

"_What!" Naruto was surprised, why hadn't the Hokage told him that? "You knew my mother!"_

_Yoshino had sorrow written across her face, "Your mother was a close friend, I unfortunately can't tell you who your parents are, but you are so much like them."_

"_Why?"_

"_It is for your safety, when you are strong enough, you will be told. But trust me; your parents were both strong ninja who were loyal to Konoha."_

_Naruto had gone to bed early, pondering this new found information until sleep over took him._

_End Flashback_

Naruto still was pondering over this when he tripped over something, or someone.

"Watch it Dobe," Naruto had stepped on Sasuke, who had been trying to rest some before their sensei arrived.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention," the blond apologized, quickly standing up. "So, are we the first here?"

"Hn."

Naruto glared, "Fine, act like you do with fan girls, but we need to stick together or else Sakura's going to wear us thin."

"Hn."

"Sasuke!" the tell tale squeals announced Sakura's arrival, causing Sasuke to think that the dobe could have been right about the pink haired kunoichi.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto called to his teammate.

Sakura paused from her sprint to Sasuke, "NARUTO!"

She ran up to him and punched him in the gut.

"What was that for?" Naruto gasped out.

Smirking, Sakura answered, "I don't like you, so don't talk to me or even be here. Got it?"

"Yes."

Sasuke shuddered as the blond crawled away from Sakura, he did NOT want to get on her bad side. Unfortunately, Naruto appeared to be taking the pink haired kunoichi's words to heart and was leaving Sasuke alone with Sakura.

"Hey there Sasuke," Sakura tried to say as seductively as she could. "You want to go on a date with me later?"

"No."

Sakura frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good, then you'll go on a date with me!"

Sasuke paled a little more, "No."

"But you said you would."

"I said that I was sure I didn't want to go on a date with you."

Sakura's frown deepened, "But…"

Shouts of pain interrupted her. As the noise grew closer, the pair saw Naruto dragging Kakashi by the ear, the latter was trying to go back to whatever place he was at before.

"Sorry guys," Naruto said grinning. "He was going to waste half the morning and staring at the Memorial Stone."

"Not true!"

Naruto kicked his load in the head, "So true! You always do that unless I drag you away!"

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped at the two as they started fighting over who was correct. Sakura ended up having to step between the two when blows started being thrown.

"ENOUGH!"

Naruto and Kakashi stopped in mid blow, both turning their heads to look at Sakura.

"Well," Kakashi started to take on his teaching mode even though he still had his hand up in mid punch. "I suppose it is time for us to start the genin test."

Sakura glared at him, "What do you mean start the genin test? We are already genin, aren't we?"

"Not exactly," Kakashi explained, "The test you had taken before was meant to see who had the possibility of becoming genin, this is the test to see if you are ready to become genin."

"WHAT!" Sakura screeched. "I am not going to fail this and have to go back, and neither is Sasuke!"

Kakashi eye smiled, "Then, don't fail. I also forgot to mention that there's a 66% chance of failure and the fact that one of you is going back to the Academy for sure."

That shocked all his students, "WHAT?"

* * *

In this chapter I was pretty happy with the prank that I came up with, if you didn't get how it worked, let me explain:

The kunai that was tied to the eraser was meant to provide the nessecary weight that was needed to make the bucket tip over. When the bucket tips over, it has enough force to pull out the kunais in the ceiling, thus releasing all the feathers that were held up by the coat. The liquid in the bucket made the feathers stick to the ceiling.

Also, what did you think about Shikamaru's discovery of Naruto's true gender? It does make sense that the smartest person would discover something like that first. And yes, Yoshina already knew, I didn't want it to get awkward between Shikamaru and his parents later.

Well that's all for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi was eye smiling like there was no tomorrow, even if he never passed any of his students, he would always enjoy this part.

"The test will be simple," Kakashi stated while holding up two small bells. "All you have to do is take these away from me."

Sakura shifted nervously, "But Kakashi sensei, there are only two bells. Why is that?"

"That's even simpler, one of you must return to the Academy. It is up to me if the other two will stay or not," Kakashi smiled even wider when he saw their faces, it was always fun to torture the younger generations.

Naruto narrowed his eyes for a second before they widened a little in realization only to return to the way they were before, "No fair! I can't fail now; I am going to be the Hokage!"

Kakashi turned towards Naruto, "Then get the bell."

Naruto nodded before gesturing for his sensei to continue.

"You must come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi glanced around at the now determined faces of his students. "Now, start."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura vanished leaving Kakashi standing alone in the center of the field.

...

Sasuke gazed out from behind a tree, spotting Kakashi where they left. The only thing that had changed in the last five minutes was the little orange book sitting in his hands.

'He isn't going to take us seriously?' Sasuke glared out from his hiding place. 'He is going to be killed if he isn't careful. If he dies, I will have to get a new one and he would probably be less worthy to teach me than this one.'

But Kakashi still hadn't turned around and Sasuke was getting inpatient.

Finally, Sasuke had enough, if no one was going to do a thing in this stupid test, he would. Carefully the 'last' Uchiha threw two of his shuriken at Kakashi before jumping out into the open.

Kakashi jumped out of the way without looking behind, but he didn't notice the fire jutsu Sasuke was about to do before the last hand seal.

Sasuke started to tremble, "You shouldn't have underestimated me. Unfortunately, I doubt that the bells are even worthy of being called bells anymore, so be grateful that I won't shift through your ashes."

"That was a strong fire jutsu, but did you really think that you could defeat me that easily?"

Sasuke froze when he heard his sensei's voice.

"Well?"

Sasuke slowly shook his head side to side, "N-no."

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him, "We both know that isn't true. Now tell me the truth or you're going to be in a whole lot of pain."

"Y-yes."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

Suddenly the duck haired boy found himself buried up to his neck and staring at two Kakashis.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke demanded when he realized that both copies were solid.

One of the Kakashis expelled before the remaining one leaned down towards the 'decapitated' Sasuke, "Shadow clones; they are really useful in this sort of situation."

"Teach me."

"Sorry," Kakashi smirked some more, "you have too little chakra for them. Besides, only those who have special permission from the Hokage himself or are jounin may learn it."

Sasuke scowled, "Then I'll get permission. I need that power to avenge my clan."

"Good luck with that!" Kakashi called over his shoulder as he walked away reading.

…

"You weren't really fighting Sasuke, were you?" Naruto asked from his perch.

Kakashi chuckled, "Are you sure you're not a sensor because you always seem to know exactly where I'm hiding."

Naruto looked directly at a branch that was slightly above his position on the next tree over, "You know I'm not. Besides, you haven't answered my question."

The silver haired jounin emerged from the leaves at the spot Naruto was watching, "I think you know the answer already."

"Hmph."

"Are you going to tell them?" Kakashi sat down next to his long term student.

"No, they will either pass or fail on their own," Naruto answered coldly. "Sasuke is strong for his age, but he is so arrogant that a peacock is humble compared to him. He also will never accept the help of others. Sakura is weak and only cares about Sasuke while she hates my guts. She could probably pass the real test if teams were composed of two, but they're not. I highly doubt that they will get the true meaning of this test."

Kakashi sighed, "You do realize that if they fail, you'll fail as well."

Naruto stared at Kakashi, his eyes hardened, "I do not care; we both know that I will train with you either way. Besides, you could always take me on as an apprentice."

"True," Kakashi suddenly got a disgusted look in his eye.

"What happened?"

"You were right about Sakura," Kakashi scowled in a similar manner to Sasuke, not that anyone could see it. "She fell for a D-ranked genjutsu when she specializes in that area."

Naruto mirrored his expression, "Why did I get placed on this team anyways?"

"You were the dead-last," Kakashi deadpanned.

"Right."

…

Sasuke and Sakura were both tied to the stumps in the center of the field while Naruto and Kakashi sat and ate the bentos.

"Why is Naruto untied?" Sakura screeched when she woke up from the second time she fainted that day. "He is worse than Sasuke and me!"

Kakashi winced, "Because he was the only one who knew the true meaning of the test."

"And what was the meaning behind this test?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the blond as he gulped down the multitude of bentos in front of him.

"Teamwork," Naruto provided the answer.

Sakura screeched again, "Why didn't you tell us that during the test?"

"He wanted to see if you could figure it out by yourselves," Kakashi struggled to keep himself from glaring at the two genin who were tied to the posts in front of him. "Besides, I could always request that he becomes my apprentice if I have to fail you two."

"WHAT?"

That time everyone within three miles flinched; unfortunately, Naruto's hearing was the strongest of the three shinobi and so he ended up falling to the ground with his hands over his ears.

"Weakling," Sasuke muttered at the fallen boy before voicing his agreement. "There is no way that the dobe is stronger than I am. In fact, you should make me your apprentice."

Kakashi glared at Sasuke, "Naruto has more skills than you do. I also know that he would be capable of cooperating with almost all the other teams while you two would just cause trouble by refusing to work with anyone other than yourselves."

"Besides," Naruto said, standing up, "I have stronger senses than you do, so that last screech affected me the worse."

Sakura started to nod a little as if it made sense before stopping suddenly, "There is no way you could be better than Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Kakashi was furious, "You could have at least admitted that Naruto is strong! If you had done so, then you could have had another chance. But since you are so stubborn and blind, you fail!"

Sakura and Sasuke blinked before yelling or shrieking, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I can," Kakashi growled, "and I just did so."

Kakashi shunshined out of the training area before they could complain anymore.

"Are you going to help us out, dobe?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth.

Naruto chuckled, "You can get out on your own, Teme."

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched. "You can't talk to Sasuke like that!"

The blond boy ignored her and began walking off the field only to pause at the entrance, "By the way, I don't respect anyone who would steal all their moves using eyes."

Sasuke glared, how dare the dobe call his clan thieves, especially when he is the last one left! Naruto will pay for that insult.

…

"So you failed, but Kakashi is going to request that you be apprenticed to him," Shikamaru reiterated what Naruto had just told him.

Naruto sighed, "Yah, as you would say, it's troublesome."

Shikamaru thought for a moment, "But if you're his apprentice, wouldn't you improve faster than before? He would be focusing all his attention into training you. Plus he also has the sharingan, so he would have tons of jutsus that you could learn eventually."

"True."

They fell silent as they went back to focusing on the clouds that were passing overhead through the skylight in the Nara mansion. Naruto was out of the henge because Shikaku had cast a jutsu that blocked everyone's view of the inside of the building but still allowed people in after alerting the head of the clan.

"Naruto?"

"Yah."

Shikamaru glanced for a second at the blond haired girl, "Do you want to come with my family next week for a two night stay at the next town over?"

Naruto met his eyes, "Why me?"

"Because it would be a good chance to get you away from all the glares for a while," Shikamaru responded, nervously scratching his head. "My mom also wants to get to know you better."

Naruto smiled, "Sure!"

…

"Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi began his report. "Team Seven failed."

None of the jounin were surprised, but the Hokage was greatly.

"But," everyone suddenly focused on Kakashi, "I do want to take one of them on as an apprentice."

A jounin called out, "So you're going to teach the Last Uchiha still?"

Shouts of approval filled the room until Hiruzen slammed his hand down on his desk, "Quiet! Kakashi hasn't told us who he wants to apprentice yet!"

"I am not going to teach Sasuke," Kakashi calmly stated, effectively silencing the small crowd. "I want to take Naruto Uzumaki as my apprentice."

"WHAT!"

A tall shinobi growled, "Why would you want _him_?"

Kakashi glared at the ninja who were disrespecting the closest thing to family for him, "I chose him because I saw potential. Sasuke is too power hungry and would refuse to work with anyone. I fear that he would eventually leave Konoha in search of power. Sakura is weak and a fangirl; she would eventually get in the way and we would either suffer casualties or fail the mission."

The Third nodded, "I am going to grant your request. This is the best way to handle the situation."

"Thank you," Kakashi saluted at the Hokage before quickly shunshining out.

Hiruzen sighed as the room suddenly turned on him for allowing Kakashi to take Naruto on as an apprentice. 'This will be as the Nara's say, troublesome.'

* * *

I am happy that this chapter is finally finished, now I can start working on the main plot. But I need to know whether I should have Ryuske come along on the Wave Arc as a client. It will provide more background information on him. I also need to know what team you want to have on the mission.

Please review and I hope to update soon. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hiruzen sighed, 'Why did I become Hokage again when I should be retired?'

The council had called a meeting to 'discuss' the apprenticeship of Naruto to Kakashi as well as the fact that Sasuke was failed by the very same man the day before.

"Sasuke must gain the power to stop Itachi!" a council member from the civilian council demanded. "Also, Uzumaki should be dropped from the program and put under surveillance."

"Why do you think that I would approve that demand when I said last time I would never let that happen?" the Third asked raising his eyebrow. "I will repeat it if you do not remember, I WILL NEVER LET YOU DROP NARUTO FROM THE PROGRAM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

The council member scowled, "I don't get why you protect the demon."

A couple of members on the ninja council had to be restrained after that comment. The Hokage barely restrained himself from doing what the clan heads were attempting to do.

Another council member stood up, "While we still have to deal with the Uzumaki problem, I think it would be best to decide what to do about the failure of the Last Uchiha. Sasuke needs to be in the ninja program so that he can defeat his older brother, or at least bring him back to be detained and have his chakra sealed."

Murmurs of agreement filled the room as people began to settle down.

"Absolutely NOT!" Hiruzen roared. "Kakashi informed me that the Uchiha does not show loyalty to the village and would likely turn traitorous as soon as he is offered more power."

"I say we take a vote," the council member continued despite the Hokage's interruption. "All in favor of letting the Uchiha be apprenticed to a jounin please say aye."

A chorus of 'ayes' filled the room.

The Hokage stood up, "All in favor of not allowing the Uchiha a jounin sensei say aye."

A scattered round of ayes bounced across the room, showing the huge support for Sasuke within the council.

The Third silently groaned, "So we will assign Sasuke a jounin sensei, bit on two conditions. Sakura must also be under that jounin's command and study as a medical nin. They also must spend a month studying under Iruka to get the basics drilled into their heads."

The council spent a couple seconds, "We accept."

…

"The council made you do WHAT?" Naruto screeched. "Jiji, HOW COULD YOU?"

'Jiji' winced, "Naruto, I had to keep them happy, but you won't have to worry about those two for a month. Remember that I told you about the conditions."

Naruto sighed as she sat back in her chair, "Of course, but I will still see them during missions after they finish. I really am not looking forward to Sakura's bragging."

"I know."

"Fine, but you better not put me on any missions with those two," Naruto resigned to complaining, pouting, and the occasional threat tactic.

Sensing a new headache coming on, Hiruzen decided that it would be best to dump the girl onto some other poor soul, "Didn't you agree to visit Ryuske today?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "I forgot that it was today! I've got to go jiji!"

The hokage sighed in relief as the blond disappeared from his office, "I hope that Ryuske doesn't tell her she never promised to visit him."

…

"Damn you, Sarutobi," Ryuske muttered as soon as he heard who had sent the sulking Naruto to him.

But he wasn't one to refuse helping a friend in need. Although, the Hokage wasn't getting off the hook that easily, but that could wait.

"Is there any other news that you want to tell me that doesn't involve Sasuke or Sakura," the clinic owner tried to get the blond out of his mood.

Naruto nodded, "Shikamaru and his family want to take me on a trip with them."

Ryuske raised an eyebrow, "Really? That is good. Isn't he one of your closest friends?"

"Yep!" Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"I hope you have a good time, then," Ryuske said while looking at a chart. "Have you been eating healthy foods like I told you? Or did you ignore my advice and continued eating your ramen diet?"

The blond rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, I tried to follow your advice, but I keep on getting distracted by Teuchi's ramen. But they do try and help me by creating the Naruto Special. It includes five bowls of ramen and a side of seasonal vegetables."

Chuckling, Ryuske ruffled Naruto's hair, "What I want to know now is how you managed to make friends with people you need to know in order to survive."

"You know how I met you," Naruto said thinking about it. "Kakashi saved me, Iruka taught me how to read and pays for some of my food, Anko provides information. Jiji is the only one who I knew my entire life and he introduced me to Ichiraku. Then Shikamaru and Choji are my close friends."

"Like I said," Ryuske picked up another chart, "you have made friends with everyone you need to survive."

Naruto shrugged, "I guess so, but I don't think most people need to know someone like Anko."

Ryuske paused, "You're right. Oh well, she still is interesting to watch when she beats up Kakashi."

"True."

They both fell silent.

"I didn't promise to meet you today, right?"

"You didn't."

"Figures."

…

_Time skip: 6 days later_

Naruto stood waiting for Shikamaru and the rest of his family to arrive at the gate. He had packed and cast a high ranking genjutsu over his clothes to hide that they were really girl's clothes.

"Hi there Naruto!" Yoshino called out as she led the very small parade of Nara men down the only way out of Konoha. "Sorry we are late; these two couldn't get their asses out of the house on time."

"Hey!" the two protested weakly, but the Nara woman just shut them up with a fierce glare. "Sorry."

Naruto chuckled as he watched the interaction between the family members, "Can we go now? I have a feeling that it will take forever unless I help Yoshino keep control over our pace."

Now the two Nara men grumbled at the blond, much to the amusement of the two chunin at the gates. Everyone finds watching lazy men being forced to work by wives and friends funny.

"March!" Yoshino called out, herding everyone out the gate. "And if you slow down without my permission, beware!"

…

Naruto collapsed onto the bed that Yoshino assigned her after turning back into a girl. She silently agreed with Shikamaru that his mom is a slave driver.

Said woman yelled out, "Get to bed Shikamaru and Naruto! You don't want to be tired tomorrow!"

A very muffled reply came from two rooms over, but the blond had a suspicion that it was something similar to 'troublesome.'

"Ok!"

…

A small thud resounded through Naruto's room.

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked when she saw him laying on the floor beside her bed.

Shikamaru sighed, "I decided that it would be less troublesome to be in here this morning. If I guess correctly, my mom will try and wake me up soon."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her lazy friend, "So let me get this straight, you came in here because it was less troublesome than staying in your room asleep? You do realize that it would be easier to just stay in bed."

The pineapple haired boy rolled his eyes, "Then you obviously don't know how troublesome my mom is."

"How can I?" Naruto pointed out. "She only acts that way around lazy men."

"True."

They fell silent only to hear an angry yell coming from the direction of Shikamaru's room. Apparently, the 'Troublesome' woman Shikamaru called mother had discovered his absence.

Angry pounding came from the door, "If Shikamaru is in there, he better not be sleeping or trying anything! Oh, and I hope you slept well Naruto."

Shikamaru groaned, but he still trudged out of Naruto's room. After all, he didn't want Yoshino to get even madder at him.

…

Naruto was relaxing in the hot springs with Yoshino after the long day. The blond had never gone to the hot springs before because of her disguise and the fact that all the hot spring's management at Konoha would kick her out if she tried.

"So Naruto," the Nara woman asked the girl, "are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am," Naruto replied as she sunk farther into the warm water. "I usually don't get a chance to pamper myself."

Yoshino nodded, she knew about the hardship a jinchuriki had to face, Naruto had it harder than some of the others because they did not have to hide their true gender from the world.

They sat there enjoying the water for a while and giggled a bit when they heard Shikamaru complaining to Shikaku from across the divider about the troublesome women who went on the trip with them.

The Nara sighed then looked at Naruto, "What do you think of Shikamaru?"

Naruto started blushing, but Yoshino didn't notice, "Well he is nice. Unlike most of the guys I know, he isn't a pervert and he tries to treat women with respect even though he complains about it. I try and keep him on his toes so that he won't fall behind due to his laziness with my pranks."

"That's good, my lessons on how to treat women weren't a waste of time then," the black haired woman grinned. "Also, I am happy that you are making sure he doesn't slack. I'm not allowed to interfere with his training so you have to do it, Naruto."

The blond laughed at the fact that Shikamaru had to take lessons on treating women, "Then you have done a good job at teaching him, unlike that pervert that is over there."

Naruto glared at a small hole in the wall where an eye had just appeared. Both of the women quickly grabbed their towels and stormed over to it to beat a certain white haired pervert.

…

Shikamaru and Shikaku were talking about different strategies when they spotted a man flying over them followed by angry cursing from Naruto and Yoshino.

"I feel sorry for whoever tried peeping in on Yoshino and Naruto," Shikaku commented.

Shikamaru agreed, "Those are two women who are really strong."

* * *

Omake

Naruto watched as the mysterious pervert flew into the distance, "Yoshino, he's getting something out."

"Pass me a kunai," the Nara demanded, glaring at the disappearing figure.

The blond complied quickly and stood back a little bit so that she could watch the show.

Yoshino carefully aimed the kunai and threw it. Both of them watched as it sped through the air towards the target.

"Nice throw," Naruto commented when she saw the very small speck in the pervert's hand become two extremely small specks.

Yoshino shrugged, "You are able to do amazing things when you are angry, when you're a woman that counts twice as much. But it only counts when your anger is directed at a pervert."

…

Jiraiya sighed as he was flying through the air, 'Why did they have to hit so hard?'

"Oh well!" the pervert laughed as he got out a notebook. "At least I have plenty of inspiration!"

A kunai flew through the air and sliced the notebook in two.

He slumped in his still flying position, "Damn, those women ruined all my notes for this next book. Now I have to start all over."

Pouting, the Sannin continued to fly for an hour before crashing into a tree.

* * *

It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could. But in other news, if anyone wants to submit a jounin for Sasuke and Sakura's teacher, I am accepting. Please do not submit anyone who is too powerful, I do not want an overpowered character running around with a power hungery Sasuke. If you haven't realized, it is an extremely bad situation. I would prefer if the jounin tends to specialize more in taijutsu but still has a few good ninjutsu.

Thanks for the reviews, I hope to see more this chapter. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a while, I had a total of three trips in the last month with little to no access to a computer.

* * *

Naruto's eyes lit up when she saw what appeared to be the cutest toy ever, "Shikamaru! Do you think I can get that stuffed frog over there?"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said looking at the game booth that the frog was at, "but I think you can do it. But you won't do have to win it any ways because I will get it for you."

The blond girl raised an eyebrow at her lazy friend, "But isn't it too 'troublesome' for you?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I want to. Plus, my mom would kill me if I didn't volunteer to get it for you."

"Well then," Naruto smirked, "I _will_ take you up on your offer."

The Nara sighed and went up to the game booth with Naruto following eagerly behind him, "Three rings please."

The man inside of the booth grinned as he picked up Shikamaru's money, "Sure thing, but it doesn't look like you can win anything. That blond girl could have picked a better boyfriend."

Naruto and Shikamaru both blushed, but Naruto was also turning red from rage. The only thing stopping her from attempting to tear the man's throat out was Shikamaru's firm grip on her arm.

"Just give me the rings," Shikamaru glared at the man a little. "But I think you should know that we are not together, we are just close friends."

The older man chuckled while he handed the lazy Nara the rings, "Sure you are."

Shikamaru ignored the man and threw all three rings at the post with the highest points.

"W-what?" the man stared at the results. "How did you manage that? I haven't had anyone score like that in five years!"

Naruto on the other hand squealed a little, "I want the frog!"

The man numbly handed the prize over to the ecstatic blond. Shikamaru smirked at him for a couple of seconds before Naruto started pulling him away, resulting in laughter from nearby visitors to the festival.

'Troublesome blond,' Shikamaru thought as the stand disappeared behind a crowd of people.

…

"So," Yoshino asked, smirking at the pair, "did you have a good time?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "Shikamaru won me a whole bunch of cute stuffed animals!"

The Nara woman glanced at her son, "I can see that."

Shikamaru was barely visible beneath the shear amount of plush toys he was carrying. Naruto didn't seem to notice her friend's near disappearance beneath them as she cuddled a large, purple frog.

"What about you, Shikamaru?" Yoshino was enjoying this. "You haven't told me about your day."

A muffled reply came from behind the stuffed animals, it suspiciously sounded like he was saying 'troublesome girl' or something like that.

"What? I can't hear you," yep, definitely enjoying her son's predicament.

Shikamaru tried to tell his mother what happened but it was still muffled by the toys.

"What?"

He finally put down all the stuffed animals, "I said that it was troublesome, Naruto wanted something from almost all the game stalls."

Naruto looked up from the frog, "I would have paid for a couple of them myself, but you didn't complain to me at all."

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered. "You tricked me into paying for everything."

At that, both women erupted into a fit of giggles.

Shikaku walked into the room when he heard the outburst from his lazy son, "You got roped into buying for Naruto's prizes, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Learn from this," the elder man told Shikamaru. "Whenever a Nara is with a woman, they find themselves forced into buying things. The solution is to carry a limited amount of money with you when you are expecting to be in the company of one."

Shikamaru and Naruto looked at him questionably, "I had to do that with your mother."

"Oh."

…

Naruto looked around the room one last time, today they were returning to Konoha. While she was glad to be returning to her own house, Naruto would miss not having to henge as a boy for almost every second of the day.

"Naruto!" Yoshino yelled from out in the hall. "We need to go!"

"Coming!" the blond raced out of the room.

Unfortunately, Shikamaru was standing directly in front of the door when she ran out. The result: an awkward position where their mouth met as if they were kissing.

"I didn't know you two were together," Shikaku commented when he saw what had happened.

They pulled apart quickly with matching blushes, "It was an accident."

He laughed a little, "If you say so. We should leave now, we have a long day ahead of us and we want to return before sunset."

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded, their blushes still showing.

…

"Wake up!"

Naruto groaned, "No."

The voice tried again, "Wake up or else I'll summon one of my snakes."

"No," Naruto tumbled out of his bed in surprise. "Wait! I know that voice!"

Anko smirked from her spot in his window frame, "Good to see you up, brat. Kakashi couldn't teach you today, so he sent me over to talk about assassinations."

"WHAT! KAKASHI SENSEI LEFT ME WITH THE CRAZY SNAKE LADY?"

"Yep!"

…

Naruto pouted a little as he snuck up behind his target, "Stupid snake lady."

He suddenly had to dodge a flying dango stick and then groaned a little when he saw Tora race off at the sound. Naruto had been following the 'demon' cat around the entire morning trying to catch the damn feline.

"Anko!" the blond yelled. "I was finally going to catch Tora, so why did you do that?"

The snake mistress grinned, "You called me stupid. Now, are you going to catch the cat, or stand here yelling at me? I don't mind either way so it is up to you to decide."

Sighing, Naruto began tracking Tora, _again._ Anko had specifically asked for this mission claiming, 'It teaches stealth offensive purposes.' The only thing that he had learned was the reason why Tora was called the demon cat and that she was around when Anko was a genin.

Fortunately, Tora hadn't gone as far this time and Naruto was able to find her quickly. Now came the fun part, capturing Tora. Not only was she hard to track, the damn cat scratched anyone who attempted to catch her.

The blond silently snuck up on the cat and jumped at it. He managed to grab it, but received a clawing in the face as the reward for his troubles.

"Congratulations, brat," Anko jumped down from a tree, "you managed to catch Tora and if we hurry up, you could break the record as well."

…

Naruto scowled while looking into the water beneath the team meeting place, some of the claw marks were still visible from the day before.

"What happened to your face Naruto?"

"I'm fine Kakashi sensei," Naruto looked at the silver haired jounin. "Are you ok? You are on time for a change."

Kakashi grinned a little, "I was sent to bring you to the Hokage Tower."

"Why?"

"Someone has requested us for a mission," was all that the blond got from him.

…

The Third looked up from some paperwork when he heard the door to the mission room open, "Kakashi, I wasn't expecting you for another hour at the least."

"Stop joking around," the silver haired man complained, "you know I'm not that bad when it comes to C-Rank missions and above."

"Liar."

Kakashi whined a little, "Narutooo, you're ruining my reputation!"

Naruto frowned, "Don't blame me for doing so; blame the person who makes you late. And don't try and pin it on someone else, you make yourself late."

"But…"

"Kakashi, Naruto," Hiruzen stopped them before they could even get started, "now is not the time for this."

Both hung their heads, "Sorry."

Satisfied that they wouldn't go off on another tangent, the Hokage pulled out a file, "Your mission is going to be a simple escort mission. Normally we would put you with another team for this, but there is another C-Rank mission going to the same place so the missions will end up being combined."

"What…"

"You are going to join up with Team Ten and share the responsibility of protecting the clients."

"Oh."

Hiruzen smirked, "How about I call in your client?"

Wondering what he was hiding, Naruto and Kakashi nodded.

"Ryuske," Hiruzen called out, "come in here."

* * *

Sorry for doing a cliffhanger, but I wanted to get this chapter done. Fortunately, the chapters should get longer during the Wave Arc.

Anyways, I am now looking for a name for the jounin who is going to be Sasuke and Sakura's sensei. I am not going to use any of the characters from Naruto for this because they are either already teaching a genin squad or they do not have the right skills for what I am planning. It can be either male or female and if you want, you can submit an OC for the sensei. If you do, here are the traits I would prefer:

Proficient in Taijutsu  
Has a couple of strong Ninjutsu  
Has at least one relatively strong Genjutsu (For Sakura)

You can choose everything else about the sensei. Also, if you do submit a sensei, I will make a oneshot of your choice. (Will provide conditions once I choose the sensei.)

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto hid the scowl that was on his face when Ino looked towards him. He had not realized that a C-rank mission would prevent him from returning to his true gender. Unfortunately, everyone could tell something was wrong and everyone except Shikamaru was trying to find out what was wrong.

"Will you please stop looking at me?" Naruto finally snapped when he noticed Ino glancing at him _again._

The other blonde jumped a little, "Sorry Naruto, but I just want to know what's wrong. You have never been this silent before and you're not smiling like you usually do."

Naruto grinned at her, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Ino acted shocked, "You can think? I thought you were just a dumbass who ran around shouting whatever your little amount of brains could think of for the whole world to hear."

"Ino," Naruto had a hurt look on his face. "I'm not that bad."

"You yelled out your position during a stealth training exorcise that the Hokage was watching."

"I was on laughing gas," Naruto tried to protest.

"Why did you come to school then?" Ino questioned, a smug look across her face.

Naruto started to make an excuse, but thought better of it, "I don't really know."

Ino face palmed at his answer while Shikamaru and Choji just chuckled.

"Am I really safe with this bunch?" the drunken client of Team 10 asked.

Asuma sighed, "I wish I could say that they have been training pretty hard, but my team isn't the most motivated team. But don't worry, Kakashi and I are jounin and Naruto has been training for a long time now. You'll be safe with us, Tazuna."

Tazuna mumbled something that sounded like 'I hope so' and finished off his latest bottle of sake.

…

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of his sensei being shredded by the two missing nin before remembering that he was supposed to be protecting the clients.

"Ino, Choji!" he called out to the other genin. "Stay with Tazuna and Ryuske! We will deal with these idiots!"

Choji nodded and pulled a shocked Ino back to where the two clients stood while the rest of their team plus Naruto prepared to fight the enemy. Asuma pulled out his trench knifes as Shikamaru and Naruto built up chakra for their signature jutsus.

The two ninja charged at Tazuna, the chain between their gauntlets going taunt. Asuma channeled wind chakra through his knifes to break it before they reached Tazuna and the two standing in front of him. Naruto and Shikamaru went after the smaller of the two.

"You think you can defeat me?" the ninja asked in a rasping voice. "You are just genin."

Naruto shrugged a little, "True, but I've already had multiple attempts on my life and I've recovered from injuries that shouldn't be possible. In fact, I've regrown multiple limbs before."

Shikamaru paused, "Really? How did you manage lose that many limbs?"

"Well," Naruto also stopped, "the first time happened when I was three and a butcher cut off my arms and legs before an Anbu showed up. I lost a couple of limbs after that from attacks from shinobi but lately it's from training too hard."

While Naruto was explaining this to Shikamaru, the missing nin had paused only to start charging again a couple seconds later. The blond noticed this and rammed a rasengan into his gut, knocking the nin out after sending him spinning into a nearby tree.

"Good job Naruto," Kakashi had been 'reanimated' or so it appeared to the clients, Ino and Chouji. "I would interrogate them, but it's pretty obvious who they were after."

"But you died!" Ino cried out, pointing a shaking finger at the jounin.

Kakashi answered her by gesturing towards the pile of shredded wood in the middle of the path. Ino stared at it for a couple of seconds before sheepishly retreating behind Ryuske.

Asuma cleared his throat, "Now, can you explain why two chunin ranked missing nin, the Demon Brothers to be exact, were after you, Tazuna?"

Tazuna gulped at that. "I-I c-c-can explain."

"You better be able to," Shikamaru muttered as he sat down against a tree. "This mission is now a B-rank. We are also likely to meet higher ranked shinobi, so this is probably an A-ranked mission."

"I'm being targeted by a corrupted business man named Gato," the drunk revealed.

Kakashi glanced up from where he was tying the Demon brothers to a tree, "Gato as in Gato of Gato Company?"

Tazuna nodded, "On the surface it appears he is an honest, generous man, but he really gains money through underhanded deals, using missing nin, and taking over smaller businesses through blackmail. Gato has taken over Wave and now we are too poor to pay for a higher mission rank. Our only hope is if I complete the bridge."

"Normally we would abandon this mission," Asuma took out a cigarette, "but this mission is combined, so we will have to take a vote on whether or not to continue if Ryuske is fine with it."

"I am ok with continuing," the clinic owner answered. "There is a rare herb that can only be found during this season in Wave that I am out of, if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't continue. Plus, I can heal anyone who's injured."

Naruto grinned, "You know I won't abandon a mission if it will help innocent people."

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru yawned, "but I agree with Naruto."

Ino, attempting to restore her lost dignity, quickly agreed, "This is perfect, we get experience and bragging rights!"

"I guess I agree," Chouji mumbled around a mouthful of chips.

"Then it's settled!" Naruto exclaimed. "We are going to continue and free Wave."

The ninja sighed as the blond dragged a startled Tazuna and Ryuske away by their wrists.

…

"Why is it so foggy?" Naruto complained. "I can't see a thing."

Ino huffed, "Forget not being able to see, Naruto. My hair is starting to frizz!"

The group had just arrived in Wave and was travelling to Tazuna's house. Unfortunately the mist had gotten thicker and it was setting everyone on edge. Or in Ino's case, was causing her to freak out over a fashion emergency.

"I thought you had special conditioner to prevent that type of thing, Ino," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto stared at the Nara. "How did you know that?"

Shikamaru groaned, "She was talking nonstop about it during one of our meals at the barbeque place we usually eat at."

"Oh."

Ino glared at Shikamaru and was about to yell at him when Naruto suddenly threw a kunai at a bush.

"Naruto," Ino lifted a scared rabbit into the other blond's face, "you almost hurt a poor rabbit!"

"Sorry rabbit," Naruto gently petted the rabbit's white head, "I didn't know you weren't a shinobi."

Chouji took the rabbit from Naruto, "I know a good recipe for rabbit stew; can I make it?"

"No!" Ino shrieked. "We are not eating the poor thing! Chouji, you should know better than that!"

Hearing that, Chouji's face fell, "But…"

"No buts!"

"Duck!" Kakashi pushed down Tazuna as he yelled that out.

Everybody dropped to the ground just before a giant broad sword flew over their heads. It embedded it's blade into a tree and a figure body flickered onto it.

"Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi growled glaring up at the person on the sword.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! I've only gotten two ocs so far and I have loved them both. I probably will follow through with my current plan unless someone else makes an oc, but that doesn't matter until the wave arc finishes.

Anyways, sorry this took so long, I had to rewrite it because I realized that the chapter wasn't turning out the way I liked. Plus, I was sick for a couple of days. Not fun I tell you. I am actually still sick, but I am on my way to becoming healthy again!

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Bonus Challenge:

The villagers' belief that Naruto was taken over by the Kyuubi was correct. The Kyuubi was looking for the opurtune moment to officially escape from his prison and finish what he started.

Conditions that **MUST** be followed:

-The Kyuubi developed a counter seal that blocks the Shiki Fūjin that can only be seen if demonic chakra is being used.  
-The Kyuubi must escape during either the invasion at the end of the Chunin Exams or at the end of the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.  
-Naruto must be trapped within his own mind and eventually combine with the Kyuubi when it escapes. He also must have some control over it's actions and attempts to prevent Konoha's destruction.

I can't wait to see what you come up with!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for taking so long and updating with such a small chapter. I have been busy between school work, finally getting a life off of the computer, and suffering a large writing block. Since you all have waited patiently, I decided that I would upload the first half of the chapter in order to finally update.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zabuza sneered down at Kakashi, "No wonder the Demon Brothers failed, Hatake Kakashi, also known as the Copy Cat Nin, and Sarutobi Asuma, former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. I am surprised that you took on a bunch of brats."

Nine eyes glared up at the former Mist shinobi. The missing eyes were Shikamaru's and the eye hidden beneath Kakashi's headband.

"Who are you calling brats?" Naruto called up at him angrily and prepared to charge.

"Naruto!" Kakashi snapped at him. "You are not ready to challenge someone of his caliber."

Naruto snarled at his teacher, "But I have taken you down a couple times! I am more than capable of taking down some stupid missing nin!"

"I thought you were smarter than that. I was not going full out against you at any time!"

Asuma chuckled, "Besides, Zabuza was once part of the Mist's most elite group of ninja before he attempted to assassinate their Kage."

At that, Naruto fell into a silent stupor. Not only did he find out that he wasn't as strong as he had originally assumed, but the man they were facing was definitely not weak if he managed to survive failing an assassination of the most powerful person in a Hidden Village.

"You have an arrogant student there, Kakashi," the missing nin smirked, "but I guess I will show mercy on him today. I won't slaughter you if the bridge builder is handed over."

"Never!"

Now the eyes fell on him in surprise. Shikamaru was alert and focused, unlike his usual self.

"We are shinobi of Konoha!" pride and anger filled his voice. "If you think that we will back down, you are mistaken!"

Naruto stared at him, "Shikamaru."

'Asuma taught him well,' Kakashi gave a small nod. "I suppose you can tell that we won't take your offer. You see, we take our mission very seriously."

"Very well."

Killer intent flooded the area and the mist began to thicken even more. Soon, none of the genin could see more than a foot in front of them.

"Ino! Calm down, neither Kakashi nor I will let anyone harm you."

It was then Naruto realized that Ino had been shaking badly. Fortunately, Asuma's little speech had been enough to snap her out of her fear.

"Too late!"

Zabuza appeared in the middle of the genin and swung his his giant sword only for it to be stopped by Kakashi's kunai. After holding the giant weapon in place for a second, Kakashi released pressure on the sword suddenly and stabbed Zabuza in the chest.

Zabuza collapsed into water and appeared behind Kakashi. Ino started calling out to warn the jounin only for him to disperse into water as well.

"He copied my water clone through the mist?" Zabuza muttered in astonishment only to be hit by Asuma's trench knives.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "Another clone!"

Slowly, the mist cleared to show Zabuza standing on the lake while the two jounin charged at him. Kakashi engaged the missing nin while Asuma attempted to slash his throat.

"Too late!"

Suddenly both Kakashi and Asuma were trapped in two spheres of water. Hands shaking slightly from laughter, Zabuza made sure to not accidentally free them.

Laughter dying down, Zabuza turned his attention to the group of genin, "The old man, give him to me and I will let your pathetic leaders go."

Naruto gritted his teeth. The man holding the holding the jutsu in place had insulted some of the strongest ninja in their village and his father figure.

"Hey! Bastard!" Ignoring the gasps of shock that came from those surrounding him, the blonde continued speaking. "I don't care who you are, but remember this: I am Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage! And I will destroy you!"

* * *

Omake

"Thank goodness the big bad Konoha ninjas didn't hurt you, Mr. Fluffy," a masked ninja cooed over the white rabbit. "If they had, I would have killed them."

The rabbit wasn't too happy, on the other hand. It had been hopping away from where the blonde girl had dropped him when the littler of the scary water people had picked him up. Sometimes he just wished that the kunai hadn't missed.

Oblivious to the thoughts of the poor rabbit, the ninja continued to tell Mr. Fluffy about all the 'fun' things that the two of them would do together after Tazuna was assassinated.

Mr. Fluffy vowed to prevent this from happening at any cost.

* * *

**I hopefully will update soon, at least within six months.**

**Till then,**

**double1squad.**


	12. AN up for Adoption

Probably should have done this a couple years ago, but I have decided to put this story up for adoption.

I am honestly surprised that so many people have followed this story and thank you all from the bottom of my heart. As much as I loved this, I honestly would probably have kept you waiting and if I ever updated, it would probably be even more years from now for various reasons, the main being the lack of inspiration for this story. So in the end I believe this is for the best.

Please message me if you want to adopt.

double1squad


End file.
